reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Lone Prairie Survivors (PSN)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The Story of the Survivors The "Survivors" were just normal Americans and lived an ordinary life until one day, many men and women went on a train ride and the train crashed into a wall caused by de-railing. No one solved how the train went off the rails but it didn't matter. The railroad was later removed and then put to go through Manzanita Post. The fact is, these men and women survived in the great forest of Tall Trees for one and a half years. They then moved to the Great Plains and survived another eight months, then, when a Blackwater citizen found them, he took them to Blackwater by stagecoach and there the men and women became famous. They came to be known as "The Lone Prairie Survivors". Other nicknames included: Survivors From Hell given by a patron who beleaved it was impossible to survive that long in the wilderness, and the " Cannables of Tall Trees" given by a man who beleaved the "Survivors" were cannables. So in the years and months they were forced to survive, they've gained knowledge from the wilderness and are expert survivors and magnificant hunters. They can remember and live through any aspect involving the wilderness and things in it. For example, they are expert hunter. They can make medicine from plants. They can cook meat without matches and they can cook it right to perfection to where it has no risk of poisining. Literally, they're just experts of the wilderness with some gun skill. Survivor Headlines There are a couple rules that all "Survivors" must follow. 1: You must be level Ten or up. 2: You must be atleast Eleven Years Old (Sorry, Language will be used in this "Posse"and I like maturity) 3: (Not Required but recommended) Own a Microphone 4: (Not Required but recommended) Please choose from regular selections, not Undead,Damnnation,etc. 5: We roleplay so be ready to have fun! 6:(MUST HAVE) Expierience in the wilderness and survival skills.(This includes medicine,guns,survival,etc.) How To Join The Survivors There are three ways to join the "Survivors" 1: Contact Electric_Bo0mB0x on PSN (Sorry, Posse only on PSN) 2: Send an email to dj_rex1993@yahoo.com to apply (Old Email but I still use it.) 3:Send me a message on the Red Dead Wiki! Head Survivors * Cole McMillan (Electric_Bo0mB0x) * Name (Can Be Fake) (PSN ID) * Repeat ^^^ The Survivors * Repeat Above ^^^ * ^^^ * ^^^ * ^^^ * ^^^ The Story Of The Survivors Themselves Cole McMillan's (Electric_Bo0mB0x) Story: Cole was born in 1884 in Central Arkansas. He was born in a African American loving family even though he was raised in a Confederate state. He moved to Blackwater when he was eighteen to get away from the conflicts that were rising again in his state. He lived in Blackwater with his wife and child. His wife died in 1902 due to smallpox and his son ran away because his father was "Not supportive enough...". In 1914, Cole decided it was time to get away from the city and move west to California. On the train ride, the train de-railed and crashed into a building. Once the survivors were formed together, he was voted one of the three leaders. He was chosen to be head leader meaning he was big boss, even more powerful than the other leaders. He was chosen because he showed great leadership and expert survival skills. He was also rumored to stil live in the wilderness. External links Category:Posses }}